A Thousand Miles
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: A fic based on a commercial I saw.


**Skylark: This fic is actually based on a commercial I saw one day. When I saw it I was like 'This would make a great fic.' Then I remembered the new Zero-g series and I was like 'Commercial+New Series= GalaxyShipping.'**

**Skyler: That is some weird math.**

**Whitney: Even weirder than her Crabs+Cake=Crabcake equation.**

**Skyler: Don't remind me. *clutches stomach***

**Whitney: SkylarkOfTheMoon doesn't own MFBB or the song.**

**Link to Song-**** watch?v=Sg0CeRog-yQ**

**Link to Commercial-**** watch?v=IpekxOI_mkU**

**P.S. Tell me what you think about my book cover. It's an original drawing by me. I need some feedback.**

* * *

A 21-year old Madoka Amano sat behind her desk and sighed. 15 beys in need of repair in just one day. Her laptop suddenly 'binged' and a message flashed across the screen.

_Ginga Hagane: Same time, same place._

Madoka typed away and replied….

_Madoka Amano: See you there._

She looked at her watch. It said 7:50. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and locked the shop.

10 minutes to get ready.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking past_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

Ginga waited patiently on top of a building and looked at his watch. Only 5 more minutes.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

There was barely any elbow room in the bus Madoka was in. Of all the days to have a rush hour why now? She impatiently looked at her watch. 5 minutes. I can make it.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you now_

Madoka looked at her phone where she got a message from Ginga.

_Here can't wait._

She pulled her arm up from where it was stuck and hurriedly texted back a reply.

_On my way. See you_

Finally the bus stopped and Madoka quickly joined the crowd piling out of the vehicle.

She walked in the lobby of a building and ran all the way to the group of elevators at the end of the hall, only to stop dead in her tracks.

_Out of Order_

After a moment of hesitation she went through the door next to the useless elevators. Three minutes. I hope I can make it.

She began ascending the long flight of stairs.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

"You made it," said Ginga happily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied.

"I hope you didn't get too tired on the way."

"It was worth it. This building is the only thing in Metal City that has good Internet Service."

Ginga snickered on the screen of Madoka's laptop. Meanwhile, he was looking at Madoka's screen image on his own laptop while he was at breakfast at some rooftop restaurant in New York.

The next few minutes went in a blur. The couple exchanging stories about what was going around in their lives until it was finally time to say good bye.

"See you next time," said Ginga.

"Of course you will," said Madoka.

They both leaned forward and kissed their own laptop screens. She pulled back and smiled. He smiled too.

"Good night," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

_If I could just see you….._

With that she closed her laptop and walked back down the stairs. Awaiting the next time she would see him again.

…_.tonight._

Madoka walked back to the B-Pit, the moonlight illuminating her smiling face.

* * *

**Skylark: One down, 26 to go.**

**Whitney: Good luck Skylark!**

**Skyler: You're gonna need it.**

**Whitney: But don't forget you have a Music Quiz on Monday.**

**Skyler: And your Geometry report is due Tuesday.**

**Whitney: The PhysEd exam on Wednesday. Don't forget you're Gym uni.**

**Skyler: You have to submit the juice packs you collected for the recycle drive on Thursday.**

**Whitney: And you have soccer practice at Friday.**

**Skylark: *faints***

**Skyler: That's only this week's sched. Wait til she sees next week's.* grins evily***

**Whitney:*sweatdrops* REVIEW!**

**Skylark: *soul floating out of her mouth***


End file.
